Stay With Me
by Outlawqueenislife
Summary: Addisam AU Season 3. When something happens to Addison, their secrets come out.
1. Chapter 1

Addison takes a deep breath. She loved Naomi, she really did. And the last thing she wanted was to hurt her, but she had completely fallen in love with Sam. She knew Nai wouldn't like it, actually she'd hate it. But it was better that she knew now. Sam was right, the longer they waited the harder it'd be. Addison slowly enters Naomi's office.

"Addie hey I was just coming to find you." Naomi smiles as she comes out from behind her desk.

"Nai...there's something I need to tell you." Addison tells her gently.

"Sit down." Naomi tells her. The sit side by side on the sofa. "Addie what is it?"

"Okay...I'm just going to say it." Addison tells her. "I'm in love with Sam and he feels the same. We're together. I promise Nai we didn't want to hurt-"

"Stop talking." Naomi says as she rises. "How could you?"

"Nai please-"

"Don't 'Nai' me Addison!" Naomi exclaims as Sam enters.

"Everything okay?" He asks Naomi but he's looking Addison.

"No Sam everything is not okay!" Naomi exclaims. "You know she'll leave you right? She'll get bored and cheat on you just like she did with Derek and Kevin. She's a whore Sam and you are so much better than that. Addison is a horrible person Sam. Don't think she'll change for you." Addison let's out a sob from the sofa.

"That's enough! She is your best friend! She has been there for you through everything. You have no right to say any of those things, you know they aren't true." Sam tells Naomi before moving to Addison. "C'mon Adds let's get you home."

"No!" She exclaims. "Don't. She's right. I'm gonna go." Before Sam can reply Addison hurries from the room in tears.

"Look what you've done." Sam accuses turning to his ex wife.

Addison lay on a lounger nursing a large glass of red wine later that night. Sam comes over but she doesn't look up.

"Addison." He whispers as he moves to sit beside her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She lies.

"Right." He says clearly seeing through it. "Look Addison I'm not going to just go away because Naomi's throwing a tantrum. I love you."

"I'm sorry I tried to push you away." She says reaching for his hand. He takes ahold of hers and holds it tightly. "I think we should just lie low for now. Let her think we broke up. Please don' be mad."

"I'm not Addie." He tells her softly. "I think you're right, for now it stays between us. And Amelia because I don't want to have to sneak out of your house in the middle of the night." Addison laughs and sits up to kiss him.

"Stay with me tonight?" She asks innocently.

"Always Babe."

**A/N so this is just a really short intro chapter. I promise there's a lot that will happen in the second chapter. This wil probably be a 3 shot maybe more! -Kaila**


	2. Chapter 2

*SIX MONTHS LATER*

Addison had felt funny all morning but she had convinced Sam she was fine and he eventually caved and let her go to work. He had left a little bit before her so it didn't look like they came together. They were still keeping their relationship a secret but they both knew that they'd soon have to tell everyone the truth. Addison just wanted to enjoy their happiness for now without worrying about what the others would say. Just as the elevator doors are about to close someone calls for her to hold the door, which she does. Naomi enters with an eye roll.

"Look it's the husband stealer." Naomi remarks. Then turns when Addison doesn't reply. "Oh come one Addison nothing?"

"Owch!" Addison exclaims as a sharp pain rips through her. She clutches her stomach. "Oh my God. Somethings….Ow….wrong."

"Addie?" Naomi asks turning. "Addie what is it?"

"I...it hurts!" She cries sinking to the floor. Naomi sits beside her on the floor.

"Easy there Addie. Talk to me." Naomi instructs. "Addie?"

"No, no get Sam." Addison cries. "Nai I need Sam!"

"Sam? Ok, Ok we're almost to your floor. Addie...you….you're bleeding." Naomi gasps. "Oh God hang on Addison."

"I...I'm having a...a miscarriage." Addison whispers half consciously.

"SAM!" Naomi screams as the doors to the elevator open."Hang in there Addie you'll be okay, just hang on." It's the last thing Addison remember before she loses consciousness.

Sam paces the hall of the hospital waiting for word on Addison. Naomi had been shocked to discover Addison and Sam were still together, and even more shocked to discover Addison was pregnant. But Naomi was worried too. She had never seen Addison like that. So hurt and not just physically. Naomi offers to get Sam a coffee but he declines harshly. He hadn't spoken to Naomi since they'd gotten to the hospital. He was still pissed at her for the way she'd been treating Addison. And now she knew that he and Addison had been together this whole time. He was just waiting for her to flip out.

"Sam!" Violet calls as she and Cooper enter. "Pete just called us."

"How could you not tell us Addison was pregnant with your baby? How could you not tell us you and Addison are together!?" Cooper demands.

"Because Naomi found out and told Addison she was a horrible person. She called her a whore. And now she thinks she can sit here and play the best friend card. But she can't she has no right to be here." Sam tells them causing their jaws to drop. "We've been together for six months, she was three months pregnant. It was a shock but we were both really happy." By now he has tears in his eyes. Violet sits in the seat beside him and puts an arm around him.

"Sam." The all look to see Charlotte. "She's asking for you." He stands and quickly follows Charlotte to Addison's room.

When he enters they both begin to cry. He sits on her bed and holds her close to him. He tries soothing her but he's too upset to do any soothing. For a few minutes the sit like this. Crying and holding each other like there's no tomorrow.

"I...I'm so-sorry." She sobs into his chest. His heart breaks by the sound of her voice. He knew she was hurt but actually hearing the pain just too much.

"Hey." He says softly as he pulls away just enough to cup her face in his hands. "This is not your fault Addison."

"I..it was probably my one shot...at-at a baby." She says as she tries to catch her breath.

"I promise Addie I'll make sure we get a baby okay? Whenever you're ready."He says as he kisses her forehead. She nods and then they're silent again.

"Where's Nai?" Addison asks after a few moments. "She was with me this morning, I remember her telling me

"Waiting room. I told her to leave but she insisted on staying."

"Sam I know you're upset with her still but I need my best friend back. It's been six months. Can you please go get her for me?" She pleads. Reluctantly he stands and heads out the door. He approaches Naomi and tells her Addison wants to see her. He then warns her not to say anything that's going to upset Addison. Naomi thanks him and finds Addisons room. She finds herself nervous. She hadn't been very nice to Addison lately and she wouldn't blame Addison for telling her to shove it where the sun don't shine.

Naomi enters the room and offers a Addison a sad smile. She returns tearfully.

"You were wrong. Turns out I could get pregnant." Addison says attempting to lighten the mood.

"Oh Addie." Naomi says as she takes a seat in the chair by Addison's bed. "I'm so sorry. For everything, if Sam makes you happy I should be happy for you. I have been so horrible, I hope one day you can forgive me."

"I already have Nai, I've missed you so much." Addison says. "Oh and uh, thank you, for this morning."

"Don't thank me Addie, I am so sorry about the baby." Naomi says. She leans over and hugs Addie. "It'll be okay Addie, I promise."

"Promise we can be friends again?"

"No. But I promise we'll be best friends again. You're like a sister to me and I never should have said any of those things to you. I didn't mean them." Naomi tells her. Addison nods.

"I know Nai, it's okay. I'm just glad I have you back." Addison tells her with a half smile. Nai gives her hand a squeeze.

"Do you want me to go get Sam?"

"No will you just stay with me? For a littler longer?" Addison asks.

** "Of course Addie." Naomi smiles. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So it's kind of short and a little OOC but I hated that Bizzy was so cold to Addison. Anyway there's one more chapter left to this story and I promise to post it ASAP! Enjoy! -Kaila**

*One Year Later*

It had been a long last few days. Addison was both physically and emotionally drained. On top of all of it she was pretty sure she had lost her mother. But what was she supposed to do? Susan had a DNR there was nothing Addison could do. But she knew that's not how Bizzy saw it. Bizzy didn't understand. She never did. And the last thing Addison wanted right now was to fight with her mother.

"Bizzy!" Addison calls as she enters the hotel room. Her mother's clothes were spread all over the bed. Bizzy comes out of the bathroom and begins to put more of her things in the suitcase. "Hey let me help."

"What are you doing here?" Bizzy asks. "Don't you and Sam have plans?"

"He understands that I need to be here with you." Addison says as she grabs more of her mother's things to pack.

"Well I really don't see the need." Bizzy replies. Addison stops moving and sits beside her mother.

"You're my mother. Despite the fact that you have never said it back I LOVE you." Addison tells her growing teary eyed. "I need you here. I need my mom because I don't know what I'll do without you here."

"Oh Addison." Bizzy gushes hugging her daughter for the first time in nearly thirty years.

"I'm pregnant." Addison says once the pull back. "I miscarried a year ago and I am so afraid it'll happen again. But I'm also so hopeful because this is my dream. I have wanted to be a mother for so long."

"Addison, you are going to make an amazing mother." Bizzy sincerely replies squeezing her daughter's hand.

"Thanks." Addison smiles.

Addison goes back to packing her mother's things after their talk. Bizzy begins to think. Maybe she wouldn't be so alone without Susan. Afterall her daughter had been here this whole time. She'd already missed so much of her daughter's life. She didn't want to make the same mistake with her grandchild. Looking at the engagement ring on Addison's finger made Bizzy realize this was her chance to make things right. It would take time and it definitely wouldn't be easy. Bizzy glances at the bottle of sleeping pills on the dresser and quickly moves to toss them into the trash can.

"You aren't taking one tonight?" Addison asks. Bizzy gives her a soft smile.

"They won't help me." Bizzy says.

Addison doesn't realize the deep truth behind Bizzy's comments. She continues what she'd been doing. Her mother was acting strange for sure but Bizzy was never really one for acting normal.

"Addison?"

"Yes Bizzy?"

"I love you too." Bizzy says. Addison can't help but tear up. She walks over and hugs her mother for the second time that night.

"I should let you get some rest." Addison says releasing her mother. "I know you want to be alone."

"Actually honey I was hoping you'd stay with me tonight." Bizzy replies shyly. Addison smiles.

"Of course I will."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So this is the end of the story! I really hope you all like it! -Kaila :)**

Pregnancy suited Addison. Nine months of pregnancy seemed like nothing. Addison loved carrying her daughter. But she also couldn't wait to meet her. She'd been waiting for so long to be a mother. And over the length of her pregnancy she'd made peace with her own mother. Bizzy had moved to L.A. to be closer and ever since she and Addison had spent a lot of time building a better relationship. Another big change was Addison had married Sam. Not because of their baby but because they wanted the final connection between them. Naomi had been their witness.

"Addison Bennett what are you doing here?" Naomi demands when her due any day best friend steps out of the elevator.

"My water broke." Addison tells her calmly.

"What!?" Sam exclaims exiting his office when he hears his wife. "You...you….she's…"

"Yes Sam I'm in labor and yes your daughter is on her way." Addison says through gritted teeth as a contraction hits her. The elevator opens again and Bizzy hurries into the practice carrying Addison's bag.

"Okay Addie let's get you to the birthing suite." Naomi says taking charge.

"Oh God! Get me drugs!"

…

Seven and a half hours later Addison stares down at Annabelle Carson Bennett wondering what she did to deserve this. Annie had Addison's eyes, there was no mistaking that. She was perfect and she was everything Addison had ever wanted. All the years of waiting paid off the moment Annie was placed into Addison's arms.

"She is so beautiful." Sam says sitting beside them on the bed.

"She really is." Addison smiles. "Thank you Sam."

"What for Addie?"

"For giving me all of this." Addison says tearfully. "And for staying with me even when things were hard."

"Addison I have always wanted this with you. I am so happy right now." He says kissing his wife's temple. "Should I go get our visitors?"

"Not yet. Lets just stay here with our little family for a few more minutes."

….

Addison jumps awake hearing the cries of her four year old in the middle of the night. She hurries from her bedroom and into Annie's room. Her daughter was buried under the blankets sobbing.

"Annie!" Addison exclaims reaching her daughter and moving the comforter. "Baby what's wrong?"

"There's a monster under my bed mommy!" The mini Addison cries.

"Oh honey there's no such thing as monsters." Addison reminds her daughter as she moves to cuddle her daughter on the bed. "I promise nothing's going to get you." Her daughter snuggles close to her burying her face into her mother.

"Okay Mommy." Annie whimpers.

"How about I stay here with you tonight?" Addison suggests knowing her daughter wouldn't fall back to sleep without her. She looks down to see her daughter nod softly, already drifting back to sleep. Addison smiles and kisses the top of Annie's head.

…

"Annabelle Carson Bennett where have you been!?" Addison exclaims as her recently licensed daughter enters the house. Annie ignores her mother and storms past her. As much as Addison loved her daughter and as close as they were she wasn't putting up with her daughter's attitude. She follows her daughter up the stairs and into her room.

"Go away!" Her daughter cries burying her face into her pillow. Addison kneels beside the bed, her anger subsiding.

"Annie sweetie what's going on?" Addison asks her.

"My….my friends they...they tricked me." Her daughter sobs.

"What do you mean Annie?" Addison asks pulling Annie close to her.

"They used me to….drive them to a party." She cries. "And….and there was alcohol and…"

"Did you drink?" Addison asks as the overprotective mother kicks back in. Annie shakes her head.

"I called the police." Annie sniffle. "Now no one's talking to me." Addison can't help the pride that rises up in her. In that moment she knows her and Sam had definitely raised their daughter right.

"You did the right thing." Addison assures her. "Annabelle I am so proud of the lady you are becoming."

"I'm sorry I was late." Annie says as Addison wipes the tears of her daughter's cheeks.

"It's okay sweetheart." Addison says rising but to her surprise her daughter grabs her hand tightly.

"Wait, mom, can you just, stay with me?"


End file.
